


=> Cronus Ampora, Notice You're Alone

by periferal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because there are no amporas in that army, Creepy, Cronus is creepy, Eridan is booored, M/M, This is during the scene where all the other ghosts are in an army, i wonder why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is alone. He seeks out Eridan. Eridan is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	=> Cronus Ampora, Notice You're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first homestuck fanfic. I realized I love Cronus in all his douchebaggery so I wrote a short ficlet.

It takes- probably way too long a time for Cronus to figure it out.

Where the hell have all his friends gone?    Especially Mituna, the poor idiot surely couldn't do anything on his own.

Then it dawns on him, as he wanders the dream bubbles and only seems to find other versions of himself.

They've left.

Well except it seems, his descendent.

"Well hello there," he says sidling up to Eridan. He puts on what he's pretty sure is a flirtatious grin. Eridan backs up slightly, horrified.

His descendent sighs. "You're going to ask me out again?"

"Why not?" Cronus says, moving closer to the other troll. "What harm could it do, no one else is here...."

Eridan shrugs. "Sure. Whatever. Can't be any worse than being alone."

Cronus grins, and slings his arm over Eridan's shoulders.

\---

There aren't really restaurants in the dream bubbles, but the two seadwellers make do by finding some food and eating in the memory of Eridan's hive.

"So, I hear you like magic," Cronus says, leaning across the table, "why don't you play with mine?"

Eridan winces, pushes his seat back.

“Just, no,” he says, and walks off. 


End file.
